


My True Love Gave to Me

by Cefhclwords



Series: Ficmas 2019 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, lawyer eric, tipsy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords
Summary: Day 2 of the 12 Days of FicmasBased on the Prompt: Making out in the cloakroom of some posh Christmas party
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Series: Ficmas 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568377
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	My True Love Gave to Me

**Author's Note:**

> hi loves! and here is day 2!!! please enjoy, something a little different from yesterday! as always kudos and comments mean the world to me <3 hope you enjoy!!

“Shh shh,” Eric giggled, his hand swung out to catch Dele’s shoulder but instead caught the bridge of his nose on accident. 

“Fuck” Dele huffed, scrunched up his nose and pressed his hands flat to low of Eric’s back, pushed at him as he stumbled over his own feet. “Go go” he whined, dug his fingers into Eric’s nice suit jacket. The man in front of him didn’t move, Eric seemed preoccupied staring back at Dele’s face. 

Eric’s warm palm caught his cheek and he bowed his head in to press a feather-soft kiss to the bridge of Dele’s nose where he had hit it moments prior. 

“Sorry darling” he whispered, words slow and slightly fumbled in his mouth. Dele huffed out a small flustered breath and tilted his chin to the side to kiss Eric’s wrist. His heart hammered hard in his chest and he flexed his fingers to try and tame some of the buzzing under his skin. Eric’s other hand reached out to hook in the front of Dele’s dark olive green suit pants, tugged on them to bring him closer. 

“It’s ok” Dele muttered and swayed in toward the warmth of Eric’s frame. His fingers sought out the neatly pressed collar of Eric’s baby blue dress shirt, tucked his fingertips under the sharp line of it to feel the warm skin of his throat. The skin was soft and so smooth under his touch, no little prickling hairs since Eric had shaved clean for the event. Dele kind of missed the scruff more than he expected, but Eric didn’t need to know that. 

He scratched a nail over the skin to make Eric shiver and he smirked, felt Eric’s hands catch him around his waist and pull him closer. “Yeah?” Eric asked, voice husky and Dele spread out his fingers as he nodded, able to feel Eric’s steady pulse thrumming under his touch. 

“Yeah” Dele echoed in delay, nodded his head as Eric’s eye’s dropped down to Dele’s mouth, who licked over his bottom lip just to watch Eric follow the movement. 

Eric hummed, his eyebrows pushed up in a playful wiggle and Dele beamed, reached his arm up to sling around Eric’s neck, hung off him to make Eric shuffle to support his weight in his arms, holding him up. Dele looked up at him through his lashes and felt his stomach flip as another wave of Eric’s cologne wave over him, somehow that mixed with the scent of the beer from Eric’s breath made him crave to taste him properly. 

“Maybe you could kiss it-” Dele was caught off guard by the sound of someone approaching, sharp steps on the polished wooden floor. Dele let out a small squeak and untangled himself from Eric, moved to simply take his hand, something more innocent and suitable for the hallway of Eric’s work Christmas party. 

“Dier” The redhead man in passing called out with a wave and formal nod of his head. He looked polished, bit overly done up in Dele’s opinion more black tie than formal.

“Peters” Eric replied, his voice low and strong and Dele crinkled his nose to hide a laugh. He called it Eric’s phone voice, ever so serious when he had to make or take a work call, no matter how hard Dele tried to distract him, and he really did try. It had taken all but Dele blowing Eric to get him to have that soft voice break that Dele adored. 

“Watch yourself” Peters called back to Eric with an over the top laugh that rung out in the hallway, and Dele’s frown folded into a look of disgust. God he was such a sleaze bag, whenever Dele would come by the office to have lunch with Eric, when it fit in their schedules, Peters always had some stupid story about his weekend conquest or a sexist joke he was telling. He was so fucking slimy, made the hair on Eric’s neck stand up, he honestly had times where he wanted to flat out slap the man when he let out that creepy laugh of his. 

He also used to love making comments about Eric and Dele- nothing outright sexist or rude but just odd comment, off-putting things that made home both uncomfortable. That had been put to a stop last year at the Christmas party however when He’d gotten drunk and asked Dele “how he liked it” from Eric with a lude gesture. 

Dele had to stop himself from slapping him right there, hands in tight fists as he reminded himself he could put Eric’s job at risk by acting out. Thankfully Eric had pulled Peters aside for a conversation after that. Dele wasn’t privy to what was said but Peters had gone back to his harmless jokes and kept clear distance from Dele. 

“God way too kill the mood” Dele whined, leaned in and pressed his mouth to the sharp line of Eric’s jaw, mapping it with his lips. “Baby” Eric’s voice was gruff, loving and soft and Dele moved his hand to Eric’s hip, gripped to him and pulled closer to his body. 

Dele’s vision swam as he blinked his eyes open, pulled back far enough to see the pretty flush of Eric’s cheeks, the darkness of his eyes. “Come on” Dele whispered, suddenly remotivated in their initial quest into the hallway of the massive hotel the Christmas party was hosted in. The entirely of the law firm was invited, from the CEO to the interns, Dele was sure he even saw someone who was a work experience kid hanging around the bar. That’s not his concern though. 

Eric nodded, his hand moved to take Dele’s from his hip, tangled their fingers together and walked further down the hall, tugged Dele after him. Dele stumbled as he tried to keep up with the sudden pace, still fuzzy from the numerous free drinks they had downed in the past few hours. 

He was at the stage of drunk where everything felt warm and good, the lights a soft glow, the music made him want to get up and dance and the sight of Eric made him crave to get his hands on him. He’d come to his tipping point when they’d finally broken away from Eric’s business partner and her husband. Eric had kept his hand on Dele’s thigh the entire time they were sat at the table talking to them and Dele had to bite back whimpers at the feeling- Eric was even rubbing his thumb along the seam line of Dele’s slacks, the tease. Dele had gripped Eric’s hand tight and pulled him from the room, who followed him with no hesitation, which proved he’d been trying to rile up Dele all along. 

But really, like he needed to do anything. Seeing Eric dressed clean-cut, smelling of his good cologne, wearing his nice watch with his hair styled like a prince; that was enough to get him unable to look away from him. It had Dele’s eyes following Eric’s movements all night. Add that to Eric talking to his fellow staff, laughing and speaking calmly about how they hear had gone for business- it all got Dele going. 

He loved seeing Eric in control and in charge, it made him burst with pride. Eric was so smart and well-spoken and dedicated to helping people and it was one of the things Dele adored most about him. He’d happily sit and listen to Eric talk about cases with his fellow colleagues, his mind buzzing with the thought of that’s my boy, that’s my boy he’s so clever and handsome and kind and hardworking and he’s mine. Dele felt like the luckiest man in the world to have Eric be on his arm, wanted to shout out to everyone in the room, look at this man and see that he loves me and I love him. That feeling never got old. 

Dele’s eyes pulled away from the massive chandelier above them when he felt Eric come to an abrupt stop, Dele bumping into his back with a grunt. He was about to whine about Eric stopping out of nowhere when he saw the slender door and silver door handle Eric had his hand wrapped around. Oh.

Dele nodded eagerly, leant in to nose at the side of Eric’s ear, pressed himself to Eric’s back as he opened the door. “Come on handsome” Dele muttered, his hands moved to drag down Eric’s sides, nails scratched over his shirt, wriggling himself against Eric impatiently. Eric laughed and swayed to the right slightly before he finally plunged forward into the small dark room, Dele following eagerly. 

Dele pulled the door closed behind him in the small space and had to squint against the darkness, eyeing some very tall stacks of chairs around them. Dele shrugged, tugged on Eric’s hips to spin him around to face him. Eric was quick to meet him, his hands catching Dele’s face in both palms, let out a ragged breath and pulled Dele close.

“Fuck, come here” Eric muttered and Dele had just enough time to blush before he Eric’s lips met his. Dele whimpered as Eric dragged his thumbs to Dele’s chin, pressed in and pulled down slightly to encourage Dele to drop his mouth open so he could suck his tongue into his mouth. 

Eric pressed in tighter, his hands moved to Dele’s lower back and tugged at the material of Dele’s shirt, gathered it in his fist to press his other hand to the warm skin of Dele’s lower back. The touch sent shivers up his spine, and Dele leant up into Eric’s space, slung his arms around Eric's neck to pull him in tighter. Eric tasted like beer and home and Dele chased that, what he’d wanted for the past few hours. 

Eric’s fingernails dug in to Dele’s back and he gasped, a heat surged down his chest as Eric kissed him intently, Dele kissing back with hunger, licked messily into Eric’s mouth. He could blame the alcohol, but really Dele knew Eric just made him shameless, he was easy for Eric, for his laugh, his touches, his kisses, how he held Dele how he looked at him, all of it. Even the way he got a short temper at very certain things, how he trailed off and just never finished some sentences, all of it. 

Dele stumbled when Eric pressed in closer to him still, placed one foot behind himself to try and steady himself only for his foot to slip to the side, making him tumble into a stack of chairs with the combined force of his and Eric’s weight. Dele grunted and accidentally bit into Eric’s lip as he fell back, the chairs swayed and Dele swore, thankful when Eric’s hands caught him and set him steady back on his feet.

“Ow” Eric mumbled, pouted out his lip as Dele pulled back to look at him, one hand resting on his cheek. After a second Dele burst into giggles, pressed his forehead to Eric’s as he laughed breathlessly. “Shh baby shh someone will hear” Eric muttered before his words spilled out into laughter as well, his body shaking as he leant in to bite down on Dele’s shoulder in an attempt to muffle the sound. 

Dele tangled his hand into Eric’s hair, tugged on it and shook his head, pressed his face into the top of Eric’s head as he tried to subside his own bursts of giggles. “Eriiic” Dele said in a whispered whine, took deep breaths to try and settle himself, his slightly drunk state not helping his attempts to calm down. 

“You bit me!” Eric mumbled back, wrapped his arms around the low of Dele’s waist and pulled him into a cuddle so tight it picked Dele up off his feet. Dele let out a small squeal, tugged on Eric’s hair to tilt his head back and dropped his head down to kiss Eric’s bottom lip in messy pecks all over his mouth. 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry” Dele cooed between kisses, trailed his lips all over Eric's face, even planting a kiss directly over Eric’s eyelid. 

“But-” Dele pulled back, wriggled until Eric set him on his feet, “You also pushed me into the chairs and it hurt” He huffed, leant in to rest his head on Eric’s shoulder, face pressed to the curve of Eric’s neck.

Eric let out a small laugh and squeezed Dele’s body to his own in a tight cuddle, pressed a kiss to Dele’s ear and swayed them side to side, careful to not end up back against the chair stacks. “We can forgive each other?” Eric suggested in a whisper, the rumble of his voice sent shivers down Dele’s spine and he nodded, tilted his chin up to press a soft kiss against the soft skin of Eric’s neck. God he smelt good. 

Dele nuzzled closer, parted his lips to suck the skin into his mouth, teeth grazed over just once, taste of warm skin and light sweat buzzed on his tongue, he tilted his head and went to shuffle closer to Eric for better access when the other man pulled away, leaving Dele’s mouth empty, lips wet and missing the heat of Eric’s skin. 

“Can’t go back out there with marks baby” Eric whispered, and Dele nodded, understanding that it wasn’t the best look for Eric to come strolling back into the party with a love bite on his neck. 

“Later, ok?” Eric kissed Dele’s brow, gathered his face in one hand and tugged Dele up to meet his mouth, kissed him in a sweet drag of lips that made Dele shiver, curled in tighter to Eric. His hands came to rest lazily against Eric’s chest. 

The tight squeeze of the room, the dust and musky smell, it all fell away when Eric dragged his tongue over Dele’s and squeezed him in closer by his hips.

Dele shuffled his feet carefully, moved to stand in front of Eric properly and one hand reached up to the second button of his neatly pressed shirt. It was stuffy in the small space of the room, the heat of Eric’s body only making Dele’s body feel hotter, sweat prickling on the back of his neck. 

The small pearl button was easy to slip undone, and Dele’s fingers moved deftly to the third one. His fingers stuttered over it as Eric tilted Dele’s head back to kiss his deeper, a small moan passing between their lips. His fingers tighten in the fabric of Eric’s shirt for a moment as he let himself be kissed. Dele’s knees were weak when he managed to get the third button undone, panting breathlessly between kisses as Eric claimed his mouth over and over again, hot drags of lips that Dele’s head spinning. 

Dele was thankful Eric had decided on no tie for the night, and gently pressed his fingers to the warm skin he had revealed in undoing his shirt. He drifted his fingers over the soft hair of Eric’s chest before he moved down for the fourth button. 

Dele startled when Eric’s hand caught his wrist, and squeezed once around it, making Dele’s fingers go lax immediately. He pulled back far enough to look up at Eric through his lashes, sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as drew in a jagged breath through his nose. 

“Baby” Eric muttered, squeezed Dele’s wrist again as he caught Dele’s eye, his gaze flickering up from his mouth. 

“We can’t” Eric breathed and Dele flushed, didn’t bother to try protest and lie that he hadn’t been angling for more than just a bit of a makeout. 

Dele huffed and leant in to kiss Eric’s cheek, nipped at it with his teeth before he rested his forehead against Eric’s, let out a little sigh and pressed in closer to Eric to knock their hips together. 

“Later?” Dele asked, wriggled his wrist lightly in Eric’s grip, pushed against it weakly, in no real effort to break his hold. Eric smirked and lifted Dele’s hand up to his mouth, kissed his wrist before he placed Dele’s hand to rest on his shoulder, turned his head to kiss Dele’s bicep over the fabric of his suit. 

“Later” Eric confirmed and Dele smirked, moved the hand that wasn’t resting on the back of Eric’s neck to tuck behind the buckle of Eric’s belt. He wiggles the tips of his fingers against the leather, felt the rough drag of it before he touched the cold metal of the buckle. Later, he thought. 

Dele licked his lips and looked back up to Eric whose eyes were also on the belt, great minds think alike Dele thought, rocked forward on his toes and pressed a soft kiss to Eric’s lips. 

“Can I kiss you in this tiny dusty cupboard for a few minutes at least?” Dele asked and bumped his nose against Eric’s, felt Eric smile and nod, press a tiny peck to Dele’s lips. 

“Mm I think we can arrange that” Eric whispered, his gaze hazy as he looked at Dele, his eyes that soft kind of unfocused they got when he’d had a few drinks. 

“Only a few minutes” Eric mumbled, aware of his Christmas party going on in the ballroom down the hall. Aware of the next two or so hours more they had to stay to chat and make work talk when he just wanted to take Dele home and get him out of the gorgeous suit he’d been driving him crazy in all night. 

His reply is muffled by Dele’s lips pressing to his, and yeah just a few minutes, then they’d go back.


End file.
